Um Novo Ano
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Triste pela morte dos pais, Mione acaba se perdendo na floresta e encontrando alguém tão desesperado quanto ela. Resumo tosco, mas a fic é boa.
1. Chapter 1

**Censura: **NC17 – Cenas de sexo entre personagens se vc não gosta, por favor, não leia.

**Resumo:** Triste pela morte dos pais, Mione acaba se perdendo na floresta e encontrando alguém tão desesperado quanto ela. Resumo tosco, mas a fic é boa.

**Agradecimentos:** A Gabrielle Briant que betou esta fic, Valeus Mana! A minha outra mana, Lara que me aturou no msn e tah com ciúmes. Fica assim não, a prox é com vc! E pra minha amiga viagem na maionese Aline Snape.

Bjus pra Sarah Snape por criar esse Site maravilhoso onde os fans do casal podem escrever sem preocupação. Valeus Sarah!

Esta é uma fic em resposta ao desafio de Ano Novo-2005 do site SnapeMione.

Um Novo Ano.

By Sheyla Snape

Final de Ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts... Todos os alunos, com poucas exceções, optaram por passar as festas de fim de ano em suas casas: nada parecia melhor do que estar junto da família, principalmente num momento como aquele. O mundo mágico passava por momentos tensos e por que não dizer, angustiantes. Voldemort retornando das profundezas do inferno trazendo consigo terror e medo. Ataques em todas as partes. Pessoas assassinadas dia após dia. Trouxas ou bruxos. Não havia diferença. Dessa vez não havia espaço para indecisão, ou se estava do lado da luz ou do lado das trevas.

Mas ainda assim havia tempo para celebrar. Tempo para diversão.

Ao menos alguns pensavam assim...

Diferente se seus amigos, Hermione decidiu ficar em Hogwarts. Não tinha motivos para voltar. Com seus pais mortos num ataque há alguns meses, as festas de fim de ano já não tinham mais tanto sentido. Harry, Rony e Gina bem que tentaram, mas nada a fez mudar de idéia.

— Vamos lá Hermione, você não pode ficar aqui sozinha durante todo o feriado! Sei que está triste, mas não é pra ser assim... Você tem que fazer um esforço e reagir. – Gina parecia muito preocupada e não escondia o ar um pouco irritado enquanto falava. Estava pronta para sair e fazia uma última tentativa de convencer a amiga à não ficar só.

— Eu já disse pra você não se preocupar comigo. Estou bem, é sério! Só não sou, e definitivamente não serei, uma boa companhia para o fim de ano. É melhor ficar aqui em hogwarts, longe dessas comemorações, sabe... – ela desviou os olhos da amiga por um instante. Gina percebeu imediatamente que Mione não queira que ela visse os olhos avermelhados pela lembrança, mas, ainda assim, conseguiu completar o pensamento com uma voz um pouco fraca e controlada. — Minha mãe sempre adorou festas de fim de ano... Principalmente o Ano Novo. – A sombra de um sorriso verdadeiro surgiu em seu rosto. — Meu Pai sempre brigava com ela dizendo que o Natal era mais importante, "uma data mais familiar", ele dizia... Mas ela retrucava dizendo que se você fizesse um pedido verdadeiro no instante da virada do ano e se esse desejo fosse puro o suficiente, com certeza ele se realizaria. – suspirou. — Muito obrigada pela sua preocupação Gina, mas eu quero ficar sozinha... e pode ter certeza que ficarei bem. - Completou antes de qualquer protesto.

— Se é assim que você quer Mione... Mamãe não vai gostar nada, mas vou tentar explicar suas razões. Ainda assim, se você mudar de idéia, por favor, mande uma coruja e viremos buscá-la imediatamente, sim?

— Não se preocupe Gina... Eu vou ficar bem e se mudar de idéia eu mando uma coruja, já que você faz tanta questão.

Gina a observou um pouco descrente. Mas não adiantava discutir mais, sabia o quanto Hermione era teimosa... e se durante esses três meses, nem as inúmeras corujas de sua mãe, ou os esforços dela, Harry e de seu irmão Rony conseguiram convencê-la, não seria agora, em míseros cinco minutos, que Mione mudaria de idéia. Ela olhou para a amiga, suspirou vencida e lhe deu um forte abraço.

— Tenha uma boa entrada de ano Mione! Um Feliz Ano Novo e espero que seu pedido se realize. O abraço continuou por alguns minutos e logo Gina desceu deixando-a sozinha.

E assim ela ficou durante todo o feriado... Desceu muito rapidamente para ceia de Natal, somente porque a Professora McGonagall exigiu sua presença no Salão Principal. Contrariada, ela se arrastou até lá e procurou ao máximo não demonstrar sua tristeza. Agüentou o quanto pode e logo se recolheu.

Quanto mais se aproximava o ano novo, mais deprimida ela ficava. Pouco saía da torre da Grifinória. Passava o dia inteiro lendo no salão comunal, só descendo de lá para as refeições ou para ir até a biblioteca pegar um outro livro. Seu único companheiro de casa que ficara na escola, Neville, ainda tentou levantar o ânimo dela, mas não conseguiu. Ainda assim ele quase não era visto no salão. Hermione percebeu que depois do Natal ele passava bastante tempo na companhia de Luna Lovegood, da Corvinal. E a cada dia os dois pareciam mais "próximos". Hermione pensou com certa alegria que Neville era de longe uma das pessoas que merecia alguma felicidade.

Apesar dos últimos dias do ano se arrastarem, logo era 31 de dezembro. Mesmo com poucas pessoas no castelo, haveria uma pequena comemoração e todos estavam convidados a subir até a torre de astronomia para apreciar show de fogos.

Decididamente Hermione não tinha a menor intenção de acompanhá-los. Suportou a ceia o quanto pôde. Distraidamente brincava com sua comida, mantendo pouca ou nenhuma atenção ao teor das conversas que seguiam ao seu redor, respondendo automaticamente a uma ou outra pergunta que lhe era dirigida. Pouco se importando se era ou não observada por alguém na mesa.

Quando todos seguiram para as escadarias ela fingiu propositadamente esquecer seu casaco no salão e de lá iria para qualquer lugar. Qualquer lugar onde seus pensamentos, sua tristeza e frustração pudessem ser esquecidos. Nos últimos dias não sabia precisar quais eram os sentimentos que percorriam sua mente. No inicio foi tomada por uma tristeza profunda, a sensação de abandono e solidão parecia que a sufocaria a qualquer minuto. Depois a vergonha e uma certa vontade de fugir de tudo aquilo a tomava de vez em quando. Doía ver o olhar de pena no rosto de seus amigos. Até mesmo Harry, que sabia tão bem o quanto aquele olhar poderia machucar, não agüentava e, por varias vezes, ela o surpreendeu durante esse gesto. Lentamente aquele turbilhão de sentimentos a enfurecia. Era preciso um controle sobre-humano para não explodir suas frustrações em alguém. Até agora estava conseguindo. Só não sabia dizer por quanto tempo.

Caminhou distraída por muito tempo. Pelos corredores do castelo... Pelos jardins... Sem ter a mínima noção de onde estava indo. Completamente perdida em lembranças... De seus pais, sua infância, pequenas coisas, frases ditas, gestos que antes não significavam nada, mas hoje... Hoje ela daria a própria vida para apreciar, vivenciar nem que fosse uma última vez.

Apertou o casaco com mais força entorno do corpo. _"Quando foi que ficou tão frio?"_ Observou a sua volta e notou que estava longe do castelo. Talvez longe demais.

— Onde a Srta pensa que está indo? Não acha que já abusou demais da sorte, perambulando assim pela Floresta?

Talvez se o próprio Voldemort tivesse aparatado ao seu lado o susto não teria sido tão grande. Sentiu como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca, seu sangue ferveu no mesmo instante que percebeu quem a trouxera tão abruptamente de volta a realidade. Não pôde evitar que a frustração e a melancolia que sentia há pouco, se transformassem em fúria contra seu... "Acompanhante".

— Mas o que diabos o Senhor pensa que está fazendo? Será que achou uma nova forma de _torturar_ seus alunos? Não basta nos matar de susto ou maltratar durante as aulas, agora quer nos matar do coração também? – o rosto e os olhos que antes estavam melancólicos e entristecidos, agora mostravam uma raiva pouco comum.

Snape por um segundo completo ficou atordoado com a reação dela. Mas rapidamente se recuperou e, por mais que sua intenção ao segui-la tenha sido completamente diferente e atípica, ele não pretendia assustá-la. Na verdade ele estava preocupado com o comportamento apático e triste que ela desenvolveu depois da morte dos pais.

— Não Srta Granger. Longe de mim querer matar um aluno do coração, ou de qualquer outra forma. Afinal... Caso a Srta não se lembre, assassinato é crime, e além das implicações óbvias que isso acarretaria, como iria me divertir caso acabasse com todos eles? A Srta há de convir que é muito mais prazeroso vê-los tremendo de medo e sem reação do que...

— Ora seu cretino insensível e sádico. – a voz fria e sarcástica dele a irritava e deixava inexplicavelmente tonta. Não de raiva, mas por um outro motivo que não sabia explicar... e pior. Isso não era de hoje, já havia algum tempo que ela sentia que perdia o controle de si quando pensava no mestre de poções. — Eu não quero ouvir sobre sua lógica de como atormentar ou não um aluno. Tenho problemas demais para pensar.

— Não acha que está passando dos limites? Não é todo dia que eu agüento insultos, ainda mais vindos de uma fedelha grifinória como a Srta.

— Eu vou lhe mostrar a fedelha...

Sem pensar Hermione partiu para cima de seu professor e com as duas mãos o empurrou com uma força que Snape não pensou que ela tinha. Não fosse a proximidade de uma árvore na qual ele bateu com certa violência, certamente teria caído no chão. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Não esperava uma reação física de um estudante, ainda mais uma aluna como Hermione Granger... Bom, ele realmente estava atordoado.

— O Senhor pensa que pode sair por aí, distribuindo seu veneno e sarcasmo sem que ninguém lhe diga o quão desagradável você é? Bem professor, parece que hoje você encontrou alguém que está puto o suficiente pra falar.

Hermione mantinha o dedo indicador em riste, apontado diretamente para o nariz de Snape. Qualquer pessoa que presenciasse a cena diria sem sombra de duvidas que aqueles não eram Hermione Granger e Severo Snape.

Ela completamente descontrolada e em fúria. Ele passivo, sem reação alguma e com uma expressão de completo espanto no rosto. Snape a observava sem dizer nada, parecia petrificado.

— O senhor é cruel, sádico, sarcástico, insensível! Gosta de superproteger seus queridos e fétidos sonserinos! Age de maneira injusta com todas as outras casas em nome dessa proteção estúpida! Durante algum tempo eu ainda aceitei que fosse por conta de sua posição como espião da ordem, mas quer saber de uma coisa? O senhor gosta disso! Sente prazer em maltratar os demais alunos. A pobre coitada da Emily Stuart da Lufa-Lufa confessou que ainda tem pesadelos só de lembra da sua primeira aula de poções!

Ela fez silêncio por uns instantes. Ofegando, pois despejou tudo de uma só vez, sem pausar nem para respirar. Como se tudo estivesse entalado em sua garganta durante muito tempo. E foi num tom cansado que ela recomeçou...

— Eu não sei quando... Merlin me ampare e principalmente me de forças, por que eu jamais saberei explicar esse _quando_ e muito menos _como_ isso aconteceu. – Hermione tinha o olhar um pouco abatido, mas ainda era possível ver determinação nele. Uma determinação só vista naqueles que não têm mais nada a perder. — Um dia quando eu menos esperei estava apaixonada por você. – olhou-o, finamente vencida.

— Sabe, é um pouco curioso... – ela continuou falando, mais para si do que para ele. — Pode ter começado antes é claro, mas... Depois da morte dos meus pais, todos tentaram me consolar, amparar. Tentaram de todas as maneiras me fazer sentir melhor, com palavras que por mais bonitas que fossem... – suspirou cansada. — Soavam tão... tão... tão vazias e sem força ou significado... – silêncio. Após um minuto ela retornou a falar mais confiante e firme olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. — O senhor professor Snape, foi o único que não me tratou diferente. Foi o único que não adquiriu aquele olhar de pena e compaixão que... Merlin me perdoe, eu tenho evitado tanto e me controlado ao máximo para não explodir quando o encontro em algum dos meus amigos.

Eu juro que achei que o senhor era o único que realmente compreendia e respeitava minha dor. Mas acho, ou melhor, tenho _plena certeza_ que tudo não passou de um delírio da minha mente cansada e perturbada, não é mesmo? O Senhor nunca irá respeitar, nem muito menos compreender alguém a não ser a si mesmo. – ela apontava o dedo para Snape e por algumas vezes tocava o peito do mestre de poções de forma um tanto ameaçadora. — Seu olhar frio, porem firme. Seu jeito sarcástico, mas determinado. A maneira meticulosa e de certa forma _terrorista_ com que conduz suas aulas sempre me mantinham lúcida! Aqueles eram os únicos momentos em que eu não pensava neles, em como morreram, se sofreram durante as torturas...

Ela lembrou instantaneamente da conversa que ouviu entre Lupin e Moody. Eles conversavam sobre o que houve, Moody estava descrevendo o estado em que os corpos foram encontrados. Hermione sentiu a cabeça girar, a fúria pulsar em suas veias.

— Você é exatamente como eles. – acusou em tom firme. Não tem sentimentos, é um ser seco, frio e sem amor. Não se importa com nada a não ser poder e trevas... Às vezes nem com isso. Você incrivelmente sai das piores e mais escabrosas situações sem ao menos piscar. Completamente ileso e protegido contra qualquer dor ou remorso. Assiste pessoas sendo torturadas, famílias interiras serem eliminadas e não dá a mínima! Merlin, como eu pude, algum dia, pensar em... em...

Ela levou as mãos até os cabelos entrelaçando os dedos nos fios, segurando-os firmemente, como se a possibilidade de arrancando-los ajudasse a levar junto todos os pensamentos que indubitavelmente gritavam em sua cabeça. Ela deu dois passos cambaleantes para trás.

Snape que estava impassível encostado naquela grande árvore, ele nada dissera até então e agora se adiantava ameaçadoramente até sua aluna.

Continua...

NA: sei que é maldade terminar o cap aki, mas... Fazer o que, neh? Nada como um bom suspense pra começar o Ano de maneira +... Como dizer... Excitante? Kakakakakka!

UM FELIZ 2006 PRA TODAS NÓS!

MUITO SS, MUITO AR... Ou seja, Que o ano que chega esteja repleto de Felicidade, Carinho, Amor e Esperança! Não é claro sem uma pequena e gostosa dose de sarcasmo, humor-negro, ironia e essas coisinhas que só Sevvie pode nos proporcionar.

Mil bjus pra vcs!

Sheyla snape


	2. Chapter 2

Um Novo Ano.

By Sheyla Snape

Cap 2.

— Você é exatamente como eles. – acusou em tom firme. Não tem sentimentos, é um ser seco, frio e sem amor. Não se importa com nada a não ser poder e trevas... Às vezes nem com isso. Você incrivelmente sai das piores e mais escabrosas situações sem ao menos piscar. Completamente ileso e protegido contra qualquer dor ou remorso. Assiste pessoas sendo torturadas, famílias interiras serem eliminadas e não dá a mínima! Merlin, como eu pude, algum dia, pensar em... em...

Ela levou as mãos até os cabelos entrelaçando os dedos nos fios, segurando-os firmemente, como se a possibilidade de arrancando-los ajudasse a levar junto todos os pensamentos que indubitavelmente gritavam em sua cabeça. Ela deu dois passos cambaleantes para trás.

Snape que estava impassível, encostado naquela grande árvore. Nada dissera até então, mas agora se adiantava ameaçadoramente até sua aluna.

Hermione tremia por completo. Seu corpo frágil e delicado sacudia por causa do frio daquela noite. Mais ainda, pelo desespero que afligia seu coração, sua alma. Ela simplesmente não sabia como lidar com tudo aquilo. Quase não se deu conta da força com que Snape a segurou pelos pulsos e a pressionou contra a mesma árvore a qual ele estivera há poucos instantes. Foi com uma voz firme e estranhamente sem qualquer vestígio de sarcasmo ou ironia, mas ainda assim letal, que Snape completou a frase inacabada.

— Como pôde, algum dia pensar, em ser como Eu? A Srta acha _mesmo_ que seu sarcástico e frio professor de poções sai de cada uma dessas _situações_ completa e absolutamente ileso? Sem a mínima carga emocional ou consciência pesada? Por acaso a Srta pensa que os fantasmas de cada uma das vitimas que presenciei ser torturada e morta nessa maldita guerra não me assombram?

Um minuto de silencio se passou até que ela ergueu o olhar. Snape aparentemente esperava por isso. Mas seu tom de voz era completamente diferente. Havia fúria perdendo controle nela e... Algo mais que ela não soube entender.

— Não seja tola Srta Granger. Não pense que não existe um preço a se pagar por essa... _"Proteção"_. – ele não hesitou em cuspir a palavra. — Digamos que as pessoas tendem a fugir de você. Achar, erroneamente é claro, que você _não tem sentimentos_. E assim você tem que abdicar de contato humano. Amigos. Ninguém pode saber o que você sente. Como sente. E _principalmente_, _se_ você sente alguma coisa. E quando menos esperar... estará sozinha, Srta. Se arrependerá amargamente por isso, e aí... será tarde demais para voltar atrás.

— Ainda assim, seria melhor do que sentir tudo o que sinto agora... – ela disse numa voz fraca, procurando em vão, superar poder que emanava dele.

— Não seja tola criança. Todos inevitavelmente sentem alguma coisa. _Todos entendeu?_ Podem fugir o quanto quiser, se esconder o mais que puder, mas inevitavelmente, _invariavelmente,_ acabam sentindo algo! Nem que seja pela pessoa errada. – ele disse a última frase num fio de voz quase inaudível.

"_Pela pessoa errada? Mas... do que ele está falando?"._

Havia um brilho estranho naqueles olhos negros. Uma chama que ela poucas vezes percebera antes, mas que agora parecia queimar, intensa, aparentemente mais do que nunca...

Ele parecia furioso e, ainda assim, tão perdido quanto ela. Estava fora de seu tão conhecido e invejado controle. Segurava com força os pulsos dela mantendo os braços acima de sua cabeça, imobilizando-a. Os dedos longos e finos deixando marcas na pele. O rosto muito próximo, ela podia sentir a respiração dele, seu hálito, o perfume discreto, e ainda assim inebriante, que ela já descobrira gostar e por vezes a deixava atordoada.

— O quer dizer com pessoa errada? Afinal, sobre o que o senhor está falando?

— Estou falando disso...

E sem aviso nenhum ele a beijou. O choque. A surpresa e a indignação por estar sendo beijada logo sumiram de sua mente. Ela queria aquele beijo tanto quanto ele. Precisava daquele beijo, ansiava por ele há mais tempo do que seria capaz de admitir.

Os lábios duros e insistentes dele tornaram-se suaves assim que ela começou a corresponder ao seu toque. Nunca pensou que aquele homem frio e sarcástico poderia ser tão passional. Imaginar que aquela boca que tanto ofendia e distribuía palavras no mínimo desagradáveis poderia ser tão... Merlin, tão doce, suave e macia. Que aquela língua afiada, fria e venenosa despertaria um fogo tão grande dentro dela assim que invadisse e encontrasse a sua. Num toque quente, úmido e sôfrego, que a fez derreter e queimar ao mesmo tempo. Fez seus joelhos tremerem e ela só não despencou no chão porque ele a segurou firme pela cintura com uma das mãos, a outra se prendendo imediatamente na sua nuca. O corpo dele comprimindo o seu contra a árvore. As mãos delas agarradas aos fios negros do cabelo dele, nem tão oleosos como imaginava. Se alguém os perguntasse não saberiam responder quem, mas um deles gemeu intensamente.

A verdade era que ambos perdiam cada vez mais o controle de si. Mas um último atino de sanidade, ou seria a pura falta de oxigênio, os fez interromper aquela...

— Loucura! – Snape se afastou de Hermione alguns passos. — Por Salazar, onde eu estou com a cabeça? – ele a olhava atônito. A respiração descompassada, alguns botões das vestes e camisa, já abertos, mostrando a pele branca do peito que subia e descia procurando o ar frio da noite.

Não conseguiu evitar admirar a mulher a sua frente. Sim, porque uma menina jamais beijaria daquela forma. Ele quase não conseguiu se controlar. Apertou as mãos com força, trincou os dentes e sentiu seu corpo tremer em desejo por ela. Exigindo contato com aquela pele macia... Fechou os olhos, buscando controle. Onde estava seu autocontrole? _Maldição você é Severo Snape, ex-comensal e espião, componha-se homem! _

Foi então que ele simplesmente começou a andar. Passos rápidos, decididos e firmes, para longe dali. Longe dela, o mais que pudesse. Antes que cometesse um desatino.

Hermione não entendera... Num minuto estavam brigando, noutro trocando o beijo mais intenso e sensual que ela experimentara em toda a vida. Levou os dedos trêmulos aos lábios... Ainda quentes, podia sentir o gosto dele. O calor dele. E seu corpo pedia, exigia por mais. Não... ela queria mais! E não o deixaria escapar assim.

Em minutos ele estava fora da floresta, dirigindo-se para o castelo, estranhamente subindo as escadarias para a torre oeste ao invés de descer para suas masmorras. Ninguém ia até lá, nem ele, depois da sua última decepção com uma certa garota de cabelos negros e olhos muito azuis. Não, não queria lembrar disso agora. Já estava se sentindo horrivelmente miserável o suficiente para remoer, pela milésima vez, o seu caso com Bella.

Hermione seguia a passos largos o rastro da capa negra esvoaçante, mas, infelizmente, perdeu Snape de vista depois que entrou no castelo. Ela desceu apressada pelas escadas das masmorras, mas não o encontrou. Tentou a muito custo segurar as lágrimas, ainda que uma ou duas caíssem por seu rosto. Sentiu raiva, ódio, fúria. Aquele morcego estúpido e seboso!

Ela não queria ir para grifinória, muito menos para torre de astronomia onde os outros, que estavam esperando pelos fogos que se iniciariam em alguns minutos, brindariam com champanhe a entrada de mais um ano. Felicitariam-se enchendo o clima de alegria e festa. Não. Ela estava pior do que antes. Sentia-se péssima novamente. Então correu em direção a torre oeste, seu refúgio desde que seus pais morreram. O lugar onde se escondia quando não queria ver aqueles olhares de compaixão e pena. Quem sabe poderia ver os fogos? Fazer um pedido como sua mãe a ensinara e tudo aquilo, todo aquele horror cessaria e ela voltaria a ser a menina alegre e sorridente que sempre foi. De repente toda aquela tristeza ressurgia ampliada. Ela subia as escadas a passos largos, quase correndo de si mesma, mas sem saber o que a esperava.

Continua...

NA: Eu acho que estou aprendendo com minha Mana-Beta-autora-comensal Gaby Briant a torturar meus leitores. Que tal mana toh aprendendo direitinho? E as leitras, estão gostando? HAuhUAHhau!

Quero agradecer a todos os que estão lendo essa fic. Mas um mto obrigada especial pra: **Migranger**; **Marie Verlaine**; **Claire D'Lune**; **Miss.H.Granger**; **Lo1s.Lane** e é claro minha mana **Lara** e minha Beta **Gaby Briant** que tbm comentou a fic!

Obrigada pelo apoio gente! Vcs não fazem idéia da força que dão!

Bjus e quero reviews!

Shey;))


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3...

A Cada passo que ela dava, cada degrau que subia parecia intensificar a dor em seu peito e a angústia em seu coração. Corria pelos corredores. Subia as escadas com tanta velocidade que se seu coração parecia querer explodir. Seria o esforço da subida ou a raiva que estava sentindo? Queria que fosse apenas pela raiva e frustração, mas intimamente sabia que havia algo mais ali... _Rejeição_ _e_ _humilhação_. Depois de tudo que ela disse. Depois de abrir seu coração para ele e se beijarem daquela maneira, ele a rejeitara.

_Loucura! _

Foi isso que ele dissera. A mesma que ela palavra que por tantas vezes ela usara para convencer-se de que seus sentimentos não estavam corretos, antes de pegar no sono aos prantos em seu dormitório. Sua razão lhe dizia isso. Era loucura tentar amar alguém como Severo Snape, mas quem conseguia mandar nos sentimentos? _Bem, parece que ele consegue!_ Pensou amargamente sentindo as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta da última sala no topo da torre oeste.

Pensava que, como das outras vezes, encontraria paz ali dentro. Mas não conseguiu. Seu coração explodiria a qualquer momento, sua visão estava completamente turva por causa das lágrimas. Era muita coisa para uma só pessoa suportar. Muita dor para uma noite que, para ela, costumava ser tão alegre e cheia de esperança. Perdera seus pais, fora abandonada pelos amigos - Ao menos era assim que se sentia, mesmo com as insistentes tentativas de aproximação por parte deles.

Ela observou a sala: estava coberta por uma penumbra que dificultava a visibilidade. Algumas vezes se perguntara qual a utilidade daquele ambiente. Não era amplo, porém o espaço era muito confortável. Ela sempre se perguntava, o que uma típica sala de estar fazia no alto daquela torre? Foi como Hermione conseguiu definir o lugar. Havia um grande sofá e duas confortáveis poltronas em um dos cantos no qual ela passava horas, sentada lendo, ou, nos últimos dias, simplesmente chorando. Mais a diante uma estante com alguns poucos livros e uma mesa de estudos acompanhada de algumas cadeiras. Era intrigante, pois quando encontrou o lugar era exatamente de um lugar como aquele que ela precisava. Pensou tratar-se da sala de requisição, mas esta ficava um pouco distante dali no sétimo andar.

Ela cambaleou pela sala, quase tropeçando nos móveis que ali se encontravam, até sair em direção a uma sacada ampla que dava uma boa visão dos terrenos do castelo. Se tivesse sorte veria os fogos, mas não era por isso que ela ansiava. Precisava de ar. Queria respirar e quem sabe gritar até fazer aquela dor passar.

Seus passos incertos a levaram de encontro ao para-peito. Seu corpo bateu com tanta força no obstáculo que quase não conseguiu achar equilíbrio para evitar que despencasse lá de cima. Ela estava de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo as lágrimas quentes descerem por seu rosto gelado pelo vendo da noite. Abriu-os quando ouviu a primeira explosão no céu de Hogsmeade. _Era Ano novo! _

Um novo ano iniciou e ela sequer fez seu pedido como sua mãe tanto lhe ensinara. Observou mais uma explosão no céu escuro e pensou em um pedido.

"_Tudo o que eu queria era que tudo voltasse a ser como antes"._

Mas sabia que era impossível... sua vida tinha mudado para sempre e nada nem ninguém poderia ajuda-la. Respirou fundo e uma dor no peito tornou-se mais presente. Sim... ela sabia qual seu pedido. Suspirando ela sussurrou...

— Eu só queria que ele me amasse! Só queria seu amor... nem que fosse por uma única noite... mas ao que parece... ele me tem apenas como uma louca grifinória e irritante sabe-tudo.

Voltou a chorar. Desta vez copiosamente, perdendo o pouco controle que ainda tinha. As mãos no rosto, segurando os cabelos, a dor mais forte tornando-se insuportável a cada instante. Ela só queria acabar com tudo aquilo, ver-se livre de toda dor que sentia. Talvez se pulasse dali tudo ficaria melhor... Não havia nada nem ninguém para impedi-la. Ninguém realmente se importava com ela, as duas únicas pessoas capazes disso morreram e o homem a quem ela amava, que ela desejava não ligava a mínima para seus sentimentos.

Lentamente ela subiu no para peito da sacada...

O vento frio cortava sua pele deixando mais evidente o caminho quente que as lagrimas percorriam. Olhou para o horizonte... ainda era possível ver alguns fogos estourando no céu de Hogsmeade.

Sem perceber seus pés se moviam cada vez mais à frente. Tateando a pedra em busca da borda. Indecisa se queria ou não fazer aquilo...

Ela fechou os olhos. Lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto contraído em dor, angustia e desespero.

_Seria tão fácil. _– ela pensou.

E então o destino decidiu por ela. O vento soprando um pouco mais forte do que ela esperava a fez perder o equilíbrio e cambalear perigosamente na beirada estreita. Seu corpo se inclinando perigosamente para fora do castelo.

SsSsSsSs

Severo caminhou apressado até atingir o alto da torre oeste. Amaldiçoando-se por ter sucumbido aquele desejo que, já há algum tempo, queimava dentro dele. Não devia ter cedido... Justo ele tão conhecido por sua rigidez e autocontrole. Por nunca agir precipitadamente ou por se deixar levar por... s_entimentos_.

Abriu a porta da sala com certa violência, descontando sua frustração. Olhando o aposento submerso na penumbra suspirou. Parecia exatamente como a anos atrás...

_Maldição, não quero me lembrar disso agora! _

Levou uma das mãos até a testa e massageou-a... Tudo o que menos precisava naquele momento era de uma dor de cabeça! Suspirou cansado enquanto afundava-se numa das poltronas ao fundo da sala.

Impaciente conjurou uma garrafa de uísque-de-fogo. As duas primeiras doses desceram queimando sua garganta, quase o trazendo de volta a normalidade. Quase... Não fosse sabor daquele beijo que ainda teimava em permanecer em seus lábios. Apertou os olhos e suspirou. Cansado. O vinco na testa se aprofundando a cada pensamento que lhe vinha na mente, e imediatamente era repelido.

Assim os minutos passaram. O líquido âmbar desaparecia do copo mais rapidamente do que ele conseguiria perceber. Mas infelizmente, não sentia que a tempestade em seu interior seria tão vencida tão facilmente.

Sentado de forma pouco elegante na poltrona, Severo apenas jogou sua cabeça para trás apoiando-a no encosto. Os olhos abertos encaravam o teto, sem realmente enxergá-lo na penumbra da sala, completamente perdido em pensamentos.

O clique da porta se abrindo o trouxe de volta a realidade. Com seu humor mais pesado e amargo do que nunca ele ergueu a cabeça, pronto para despejar toda sua amargura e ódio em quem quer que fosse o infeliz a perturbá-lo aquela hora.

_Não estavam todos vendo os malditos fogos na torre de astronomia? Então quem diabos..._

Quando tomou ciência de quem era a silhueta que via a porta, sentiu seu sangue gelar e ferver ao mesmo tempo. Não era possível. Como ela o tinha encontrado ali? Mas antes de tomar uma atitude para expulsá-la, notou o quanto ela chorava, observou-a andar pela sala até a varanda e preocupou-se com a forma abrupta com que os passos pararam._ O que ela pensa que está fazendo?_

Viu o quanto ela estava transtornada. Chorava muito. Ele queria ficar com raiva por ela tê-lo encontrado ali, mas algo dentro dele não permitia. Ver a tão petulante e intragável sabe-tudo assim... Frágil. Definitivamente não estava lhe fazendo bem algum. Ele sentiu que acabaria cedendo àquele sentimento novamente.

Mas antes de conseguir virar sobre os calcanhares e sair dali, ouviu o estouro dos fogos. Viu o olhar perdido e triste que ela lançou ao céu. Admirou a beleza daquele rosto jovem, outrora tão cheio de esperança e alegria. Surpreendeu-se com as palavras sussurradas. Sentiu o coração parar de bater e um estranho frio subir-lhe/dominar o estomago. Não poderia estar ouvindo aquilo. Só poderia ser um sonho, uma alucinação ou coisa parecida, mas o choro alto e forte não deixava duvidas de que ele estava acordado.

Sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias quando a viu subir no pára-peito e segundos dos depois começar a perder o equilíbrio.

SsSsSsSs

Ela girava os braços procurando equilíbrio sem muito sucesso até que seu pé direito saiu completamente do parapeito e a queda, agora, era inevitável. O pânico era tão intenso que mal conseguiu esboçar um grito de desespero. E o alivio, ainda assim, não veio quanto sentiu um puxão forte em sua cintura. Seguido, imediatamente, por uma voz macia e rouca que sibilava em seus ouvidos.

— Eu não a considero uma louca grifinória Srta Granger. Mas, _certamente, _A Sabe-Tudo perderia o titulo e assinaria um atestado de total _burrice_ se completasse esta insanidade!

Ele a segurava com firmeza de costas pra ele. Hermione não sabia se o arrepio que correu por todo seu corpo fora por causa do medo que sentira por quase cair. Ou se a culpa era daquela voz aveludada tão próxima a sua orelha, acrescida do abraço intenso e o contato com o corpo forte de seu professor.

Hermione tremia da cabeça aos pés. A respiração acelerada, o coração batendo forte. Sua mente mal tinha registrado quem a havia salvado quando sentiu seu corpo sendo sacudido por seu professor.

— O que, em nome de _Merlin,_ a Srta pensa que está fazendo? Até onde eu sei não tens asas, muito menos, a cabeça oca o suficiente para pensar ser mais leve que o ar e conseguir a _proeza_ de flutuar até o chão! – ele não notara, mas tremia tanto quanto ela.

Segurava-a pelos ombros. Sua voz era nervosa, mas surpreendentemente, mais preocupada e aflita do que raivosa e cheia de sarcasmo como era de se esperar.

— Merlin... eu não sei o que faria se você tivesse despencado lá em baixo. – A frase escapou dos lábios dele antes que pudesse impedir.

Hermione não respondeu. Apenas encarou-o, seu rosto tomado pelas lagrimas, e o abraçou.

Abraço este que foi correspondido. Ele jamais admitiria, mas suspirou em alivio. Podia sentir o calor dela. O coração batendo forte junto ao seu. Quanto tempo eles ficaram assim? Não saberiam dizer.

Talvez poderiam precisar o mágico instante em que ela afastou-se um momento para encará-lo e agradecer... O instante que sentiu o toque quente das mãos dele no seu rosto, delineando o contorno dos lábios com a ponta dos dedos... Segurando seu queixo e inclinando-se para tomá-los com um carinho que jamais sentira na vida.

Aquele beijo em nada parecia com qualquer outro que eles trocaram antes. Havia mais sentimentos ali que poderia se imaginar. Mais que amor, carinho, paixão ou simples desejo. Havia uma compreensão de que não adiantava mais lutar contra aquele sentimento. E a constatação disso tornou-o mais intenso, vivo e ardente.

Sentir o calor da língua dele entreabrir seus lábios procurando por mais deixou Hermione sem reação. A não ser a de corresponder ao pedido silencioso, procurando ela mesma por mais. As mãos dele ainda em sua cintura, puxando-a para junto dele. Colando seus corpos. Fazendo-a sentir toda a tenção e o quanto ele estava excitado. O quanto ela estava louca por mais.

Ela mesma segurava-o pelos cabelos. As mãos entrelaçadas nos fios finos e compridos da nuca. Quase com medo que ele interrompesse o beijo como da primeira vez.

Sentir aquele beijo forte, quente e demorado a fez perder o fôlego por diversas vezes. Não só o fôlego, mas também a noção do tempo, e só deu por si quando percebeu que seu vestido já estava desatado e sendo retirado ao mesmo tempo em que seu professor passava a lhe beijar o pescoço e descia por seu colo. Não pôde evitar inclina a cabeça para trás quando sentiu ele soltar seu sutiã e começar a beijar seus seios. Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir sua própria voz ao soltar uma exclamação de prazer a isso, suas mãos seguravam a cabeça dele, passeando pelos cabelos, estimulando-o a continuar. Ela queria mais, e ele daria. Ele a despia lentamente, terminando de retirar o vestido sem nunca parar de correr sua boca pelo corpo dela.

E assim permaneceram. Sem nenhuma noção de tempo ou espaço. Ou de como, entre caricias cada vez mais ousadas e íntimas, eles chegaram ao sofá da sala. O certo é que no caminho Hermione desabotoara os inúmeros botões das vestes dele. As vestes que lhe despertavam a imaginação, juntamente com a camisa já estavam no chão quando Snape deitou-se por sobre ela.

Mesmo na pouca iluminação ela pôde admirar o peito forte dele. Foi com um leve sorriso que constatou o quanto aquelas roupas pesadas escondiam o corpo um tanto forte e bem definido de seu professor. Desceu suas mãos pelo pescoço e peito dele. Sentindo o roçar dos poucos pelos negros que dançavam sob seus dedos.

Ela ergueu o olhar para encará-lo. O brilho nos olhos negros era tão intenso que ela estremeceu. Sentiu algo morno dentro de si. Na verdade aquilo a queimava a medida em que ele a devorava com os olhos. Junto com os delicados beijos que ele depositava em seu pescoço, colo, seios. A medida em que suas mãos esguias a seguravam em um paradoxo de força e delicadeza. Ou como ela mesma correspondia a cada estimulo dele. Deleitando-se ao perceber o quão passional e carinhoso o, outrora frio, mestre de poções poderia ser.

Foi impossível não gemer em encanto quando ele deu mais atenção sua intimidade. Aqueles dedos longos insinuado-se por dentro da sua calcinha fazendo-a explodir em êxtase muito antes dele.

Mais uma vez aquele olhar penetrante e intenso sobre ela. Um beijo tão arrebatador quanto o primeiro, fazendo-a perder o fôlego antes dele finalmente a invadir. Movendo-se lentamente. Dando-lhe todo o tempo necessário para acostumar-se a ele.

Ainda tremula pelo primeiro êxtase, ela pouco se sentiu desconfortável e logo começou a corresponder ao ritmo dele. Enlaçado-o pela cintura... Correndo as mãos por suas costas, sem conter-se e eventualmente cravando as unhas nele... Murmurando palavras desconexas, às vezes sujas, ou pequenas juras de amor e encantando-se ao ouvir a voz macia e rouca dele em resposta... Por vezes repedindo as mesmas juras...

O clima de pura paixão e entrega só não poderia ser mais intenso do que a loucura que se instalava a cada movimento dado e imediatamente retribuído. Até que novamente ela sentir seu êxtase vindo, deleitando-se ao senti-lo entregar-se ao seu próprio e cair ofegante sobre ela.

Deitados naquele sofá, apenas apreciando as batidas do coração um do outro se acalmando gradativamente. Trocando pequenas carícias tímidas e sentindo a respiração voltar ao normal.

Severo a puxou para si e a abraçou como se temesse algo. Como se tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho e não mais que de repente Hermione sumiria bem diante dele, e só afrouxou o aperto depois de devorar o perfume dos cabelos dela e certificar-se que não estava sonhando.

— Você não é o único que pensa estar sonhando. – ela falou num sussurro enquanto deslizava seu corpo por cima dele, de forma a encará-lo. — Mas se ainda assim isso tudo for um sonho. Eu não quero acordar nunca mais.

— Minha vida inteira sempre foi um grande pesadelo. E raras foram as vezes em que eu pude dizer que quase fui feliz. Na verdade... – os olhos dele perderam o brilho. — Receio que isso nunca aconteceu realmente. – a voz dele tinha um tom estranho, quase como se não estivesse ali, como se seus pensamentos estivessem viajando.

— Nem agora? – havia um fio de insegurança e medo na voz dela.

— Não. – ele viu o rosto dela perder a cor em espanto.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos da nuca dela. Segurando-lhe a cabeça e forçando-a a encará-lo firmemente. Um brilho perpassando pelos olhos negros, um que jamais esteve ali antes, ou que ele jamais deixara ser visto. E então ele simplesmente completou.

— E sabe por que? – ela apenas negou com a cabeça, completamente incapaz de articular uma resposta à pergunta dele. — Porque eu não sou um homem acostumado à felicidade Hermione. Muitos diriam até, que eu não a reconheceria, mesmo que ela me azarasse ou eventualmente me atropelasse com um veiculo trouxa qualquer. – suspirou momentaneamente de olhos fechados. — Mas eu discordo deles. Eu já vi e vivi... Por Merlin... eu já fiz coisas horríveis de mais para merecer uma graça assim.

Ele parou encarando-a por mais alguns instantes. Hermione reconheceu algo como tristeza no fundo dos olhos dele enquanto continuava a falar.

— Eu não posso ser feliz, Hermione! Não depois de tudo o que fiz. Simplesmente não mereço.

— E por isso você nem ao menos tenta?

— As poucas vezes que eu cheguei perto, ela escapou tão facilmente por entre meus dedos, que eu... jamais soube se foi real ou não.

Ela o beijou sofregamente.

— Mas isso é real. E será tão real quanto você queira que seja daqui por diante.

— Uma vez... Há muitos anos atrás eu tentei. Não deu certo e tudo o que posso fazer é arrepender-me amargamente por isso. E hoje, Hermione, eu não condenaria alguém a viver no inferno em que eu vivo. – ele fez uma pequena pausa, mas antes dela protestar, continuou. — Muito menos alguém tão jovem e que eu amo tanto como você. Ainda sou seu professor... ainda sou um espião, um ex-comensal e... – ela o silenciou com a ponta dos dedos.

— Eu posso esperar mais alguns meses até o fim das aulas. Posso esperar o fim da guerra. E, sinceramente, achas que eu estaria aqui se me importasse com o fato de seres ou não comensal da morte? – ele abriu a boca para dizer outro argumento, mas ela não lhe deu a chance. — E se pensas que mal-humor, sarcasmo, ou sua idade, vão me fazer desistir, está completamente enganado! Tudo isso apenas completa o quadro do _mais que_ _peculiar_ charme do professor Snape.

Ela suspirou pesadamente fechando os olhos e apreciando o perfume dele invadir todos os seus sentidos e continuou.

— O que eu quero dizer com tudo isso é... Não espere que eu desista assim tão facilmente de você. – falou decidida. Posso ser muito jovem, mas já sei o que é perder algo muito valioso e não estou disposta a perder, muito menos, desistir de você, Severo Snape.

Ela o encarava com tanta determinação e força nos olhos castanhos que ele não pôde fazer outra coisa a não ser sorrir. Aquele mesmo sorriso enviesado que se formava no canto de sua boca e que lhe dava o um ar tão infame e debochado. Céus ela amava esse sorriso.

— Por que eu não me surpreendo? Eu não poderia esperar nada menos que isso de uma garotinha vindo da casa de Gryffindor.

Retribuindo o mesmo sorriso, porém acrescido de um toque tão malicioso que o surpreendeu, ela rebateu seu comentário.

— Nem deve!

Aproximou seu rosto dele. Sentindo a respiração quente no seu.

— Quantas vezes...

Certificando-se que ele sentia a sua própria.

—... eu terei...

Fazendo-o sentir o corpo macio dela roçar provocante nele.

—... que te dizer...

As pernas lisas e bem torneadas deslizando contra os pelos das dele.

—... que não sou mais...

Provocando... Atiçando... Seduzindo...

—... uma garotinha?

Seus lábios a milímetros da boca entreaberta ele. Deliciando-se com o espanto no olhar dele. E logo em seguida com a malícia que surgiu.

— Se for pra me provar dessa maneira todas as vezes que eu teimar nesse assunto. – olhou-a umedecer o lábio inferir e sorrir provocante. Eu acho que ficarei feliz em não aprender a lição.

Beijou-o calorosamente. Deixando claro que não desistiria dele. Selando suas palavras e a promessa silenciosa deles.

_Jamais alguém os separaria!_

Fim.

NA: Geeeeeeeente eu primeiro peço zilhões de desculpas pela demora. Não adianta dizer o quanto estive ocupada e sem inspiração pra escreve, pois eu acho, que já suspeitavam disso, não? O certo é que eu não queria postar as versões pra lah de toscas que saiam da minha cabecinha, e já que estava demorando acho que teria que valer a pena a espera de vcs. (shey rezando pra alguém engolir, pq ainda acha que o final tah podre, mas não sairá nada melhor que isso mesmo).

Bom... Milagrosamente uma fadinha da inspiração me ajudou e aki está o fim da fic. Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que leram e mais ainda as almas caridosas que deixaram reviews simpáticos, cobraram e deram incentivos! Só por vcs eu consegui terminar!

Bjus especiais pra minha super beta-irmã **Gabrielle Briant**. E claro pra todos os outros que revisaram como**: Miss Chang, Nina Neviani, Cassie McFallen, Yne-chan, Vinola Nightingale, Marie Verlaine, Miss.H.Granger, Gabrielle Briant, Lara, Aline Snape. **Aos que por acaso não pus o nome aki por pro esquecimento E... as que leram mas infelizmente não deixaram reviews! Ainda dah tempo, viu!

É isso aí! Abração pra todo mundo e até a próxima fic!

Sheyla Snape.


End file.
